Arrow
Arrow is a live-action superhero series airing on the CW and is the first show featured in the Arrowverse. The series follows Oliver Queen, a billionaire playboy and heir to the Queen Consolidated company, returning back home to Starling City after five years trapped on the island of Lian Yu to fight injustice and corruption as the Green Arrow. He will be joined in his quest to save his city by Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Laurel Lance, Thea Queen, Roy Harper, Curtis Holt, Rene Ramirez and Dinah Drake. ARROW Kendric Weller - Malcolm Merlyn Henry Goodwin - Robert Alan Queen Sen Ming - Slade Joseph Wilson Dave Hackett - Robert Alan Queen Robert Alan Queen - Robert Alan Queen Billy Wintergreen - Slade Joseph Wilson Yao Fei Gulong - Edward Fyers Alan Durand - Shado Gulong Edward Fyers - Oliver Jonas Queen Shado Gulong - Anthony Ivo. Anthony Ivo - Oliver Jonas Queen Peter - Anatoli Knyazev Hendrick Von Arnim - Anatoli Knyazev Adam Castwidth - Oliver Jonas Queen Sumilu Kang - Katsu Cheng Jordan Kern - Oliver Jonas Queen Matthew Shrieve - Maseo Yamashiro Kenny - Oliver Jonas Queen Vlad Venediktov - Oliver Jonas Queen Conklin '- Conklin '''Reiter '- Oliver Jonas Queen ''Taiana Venediktov ''- Oliver Jonas Queen Misha Yurievich - Oliver Jonas Queen Hideo Yamane - Oliver Jonas Queen '''Ishmael Gregor - Oliver Jonas Queen Konstantin Kovar - Oliver Jonas Queen Constantine Drakon - Oliver Jonas Queen Victor Nocenti - Chien Na Wei James Holder - Floyd Lawton Leo Mueller - Oliver Jonas Queen Justin Claybourne - Oliver Jonas Queen Paul Copani - Helena Bertinelli Nick Salvati - Helena Bertinelli Zhishan - Helena Bertinelli Adam Hunt - Malcolm Merlyn Nelson Ravich - Malcolm Merlyn Danny De La Vega - Garfield Lynns Garfield Lynns - Garfield Lynns Blake - Oliver Jonas Queen Paul Knox - Oliver Jonas Queen Ted Gaynor - Oliver Jonas Queen George Wolfman - Cyrus Vanch. Cass Derenick - Winnick Norton Guillermo Barrera - Oliver Jonas Queen John Nickel - Joseph Falk Gavin Carnahan - Joseph Falk Joseph Falk - Oliver Jonas Queen Frank Chen - Malcolm Merlyn Webb - Oliver Jonas Queen Eric Moore - Blank Nancy Moore - Blank Edward Rasmus - Blank Robbins - Blank Blank - Oliver Jonas Queen Brian Markov - Malcolm Merlyn Thomas'' Merlyn'' - Malcolm Merlyn Altman - Aglin Colton - John Andrew Diggle Barton Mathis - Sara Lance Xavier Reed - Sebastian Blood Al-Owal - Sara Lance Cecil Adams - Oliver Jonas Queen Lucas Hilton - Cyrus Gold Cyrus Gold - Oliver Jonas Queen Maya Resik - Sebastian Blood Daily - Dinah Laurel Lance Bo Travis - Bo Travis Eddie Walczak - William Tockman Mark Scheffer - Amanda Blake Gholem Qadir - Benjamin Turner Frank Bertinelli - Walker Moira Queen - Slade Joseph Wilson Sebastian Blood - Isabel Rochev Isabel Rochev - Nyssa Al Ghul Sara Lance - Thea Queen Tim Kaufman - Simon Lacroix Erlich Kelso - Simon Lacroix Isaac Stanzler - Carrie Hartnell Cutter Kirby Bates - Carrie Hartnell Cutter Kai Wu - Digger Harkness Jose Anton - Daniel Brickwell Richard Ford - Daniel Brickwell Anthony Walker - Anthony Walker Chase - Chase Floyd Lawton - John Andrew Diggle Celia Castle - Maseo Yamashiro Maseo Yamashiro - Tatsu Raatko - Oliver Jonas Queen Susanna - Susanna Alvarez - Damien Darhk Slater - Oliver Jonas Queen Mina Fayad - Damien Darhk Carter Hall - Hath-Set Kendra Saunders - Hath-Set Oliver Jonas Queen -'' Hath-Set ''John Andrew Diggle -'' Hath-Set ''Felicity Megan Smoak -'' Hath-Set Dinah ''Laurel Lance -'' Hath-Set ''Thea Queen -'' Hath-Set ''Caitlin Snow - Hath-Set Franc''isco Ramon'' - Hath-Set Amanda Blake ''- Joyner Thomas - Damien Darhk Shannon Groff - Carrie Hartnell Cutter Blaine - Carrie Hartnell Cutter Phil - Insepto Insepto - Bartholomew Henry Allen Dinah ''Laurel Lance ''- Damien Darhk '''Milo Armitage '- Damien Darhk Phaedra Nixon '''- Damien Darhk '''Andrew Diggle - John Andrew Diggle Alex Davis - Lonnie Machin Ruvé Adams - Oliver Jonas Queen & Thea Queen Cooper Seldon '''- Damien Darhk '''Damien Darhk - Oliver Jonas Queen Sam Conahan - Simon Morrison Collins - J G Walker Tobias Church - Simon Morrison Gay Eked - Simon Morrison Billy Malone - Oliver Jonas Queen Sean Sonus - Dinah Drake Doris - Simon Morrison Owen Post - Karl Iscove Malcolm Merlyn - Malcolm Merlyn Digger Harkness - Malcolm Merlyn Simon Morrison '''- Simon Morrison '''Evelyn Crawford Sharp - Simon Morrison Samantha Clayton - Simon Morrison Alec Tarkov - Anatoli Knyazev Jackson Klimavich - Dinah Laurel Lance Thomas Merlyn '- Thomas Merlyn Jerry Bertinelli - Ricardo Diaz Harold Grovner - Cayden James ''Frank Pike - Carl Carl - Cayden James '''Sheck - Vincent Sobel Vincent Sobel - Dinah Laurel Lance Cayden James - Ricardo Diaz Tigresa - Athena Martin Hurst - Anatoli Knyazev Brock - Dinah Drake Eric Cartier - Ricardo Diaz Remy Cartier '''- Ricardo Diaz Jesse Frederico - Ricardo Diaz C '''McGarvey - Ricardo Diaz Lydia Cassamento - Ricardo Diaz Dragos Ibanesco - Ricardo Diaz Quentin Larry Lance - Ricardo Diaz Jarrett Parker - Talia Al Ghul Derek Sampson - Ricardo Diaz Daniel Brickwell - Stanley Dover Sam Hutchinson - Frank Cassady Clayton Ford - Frank Cassady Kullens - Stanley Dover Bell - Dante Noor Harjavti - Dante Ricardo Diaz - Emiko Adachi Gustavo Hernandez - Emiko Adachi Walter Santorini - Aviva Metula Dante - Emiko Adachi Rosenberg - Roy Harper Kim - Roy Harper Emiko Adachi - Beatrice Chien Na Wei - Dinah Laurel Lance Farzad Qadir - John Andrew Diggle 'Athena '- Athena Zoe Ramirez - John Diggle Junior Elisa Schwartz ''- Grant Wilson Alexi Burov - Anatoli Knyazev Quentin Larry Lance - Lyla Michaels Billy Wintergreen - Lyla Michaels Edward Fyers - Lyla Michaels ''Oliver Jonas Queen - Oliver Jonas Queen Category:TV